


The Seven Horrors of Eos

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Kingdom Hearts References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: Seven of the most horrifying stories Eos has to offer | FFXV AU | Based on the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town in KH2





	1. The Spooky Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stairs, they go on. Forever, they go on. On and on and on~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's POV

It was supposed to be a simple dare.

It was supposed to be quick.

Go in.

Grab some proof.

Get out.

Come out a hero.

Come out the greatest thief in Eos.

Out of the largest mausoleum in the continent.

The oldest one.

The stuff of legends.

Steyliff Grove.

 

You weren’t supposed to stay long.

Not in the cemetery.

Not underground.

Not in Steyliff.

Never in Steyliff.

But the stairs.

There were more.

Always more.

Never-ending.

Echoing. 

 

Step. Step.

Step. Step.

Step. Step.

 

“…on…”

 

Step?

 

“…go…on…”

 

Step. Step. 

 

“…Stairs…they…”

 

Step. Step. Stepstepstepstep.

 

“…go…on…”

 

Stepstepstepstepstepstep!

 

“Forever…they…go…on…”

 

Fasterfasterfasterfasterit’scatchingupnow! GofastergofastergofasterGOTTAGOFASTERTHANTHIS!

 

“…On…”

 

TOOCLOSETOOCLOSENONONOSTAYAWAY- 

 

”…and on…”

 

NONONONONONONONONONO-

 

“AND ON.”

 

In my ear.

Then.

Nothing.

 

“You’re gone…”


	2. The Friend From Beyond the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come here, brother dear.

I can’t stop laughing.

I can’t stop calling out to him.

 

He’s coming right this way, just like they said he would. I kept laughing, but I wanted to cry too, because I didn’t wanna do this to him.

But I didn’t know how to make myself stop, or how to make him stop.

 

Toofunny, alltoofunny!

 

Nyx isn’t the first person I’ve lured down the alleys of Galahd. But he’s been the first one in a while, since the city got destroyed. It made me sad.

But it was nice seeing him again, after so long. Things had been boring without him or Libertus or anyone, really.

 

Toodamnboring! Thisplacewastooboring!

 

Then they came along, and things weren’t so boring. They helped me get better and kept me entertained. Taught me a lot of things, yes they did.

Nyx held a new plaything of mine. It hurt him, he cried just a little, I know he bled. But he’s tough, he’ll be fine soon enough.

He kept calling out for me, but not me. Explained he was a Glaive of Insomnia, that giant city I dreamed of living in back then. Told me how he used to live here.

 

Dummy, I was his sister. Of course I knew he lived here!

 

All that made me do was toss out more toys. He almost tripped on my doll. The pretty one he made for me when I was eight.

For some reason, that only made him sadder. Nyx was panicking a lot more when he stepped on it, started calling my name like a prayer. I only laughed at it, maybe called his name once or twice.

 

It only made him run faster.

 

Nyx tried to claw through the walls more than once, when he realized my voice was in them. A friend of mine helped me hide for a bit longer though.

I wished he didn’t kill her for doing that.

I’m glad he still remembered me. Called me ‘Selena’ in that special way of his. Called out Mommy’s name too. Started screaming at my friends to let me go, let me rest. Let Mommy and everyone rest.

 

Ididn’tlikeitwhenheyelledatthem.

 

He’sjusttired, he’stheonewhoneedstorest.

 

Now -

C

O

M

E

H

E

R

E,

N

Y

X.

 

I’lltakecareofyounow.


	3. The Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you see your doppelganger, you will die.”

Never look at your reflection in any of the waterfalls in the city at night.

That was the first unspoken law of Altissia.

 

The second?

If you do look…

 

Pray to the Astrals that luck is on your side.

 

Prompto learned this the hard way when he saw the gun aimed at his heart.

 

He knew he was dreaming.

He had to have been dreaming.

Black voids didn’t exist anywhere except in dreams, he remembered.

 

If they didn’t, then what happened to his friends?

What would happen to him?

 

He didn’t wish to think any more of it.

He couldn’t think any more of it, as the man across him spoke.

“I didn’t think I was this much of a wuss.” He sneered. “You can’t even kill yourself to save your own life…pathetic.”

 

It was like looking into a mirror: messy blonde hair, Crownsguard uniform, barcode tattoo.

The only difference lay in their eyes.

 

One set, containing all the galaxies.

The other, glimpses into the fires of Hell.

 

What is, and what might have been.

 

“Do you even know how to shoot?” His lookalike scoffed. “You just aim and pull the trigger. You know, that little switch…”

“Can it.” Prompto hissed, leveling his own gun to the other’s chest.

“Ooh, finally have some fight in us, do we?” The doppelganger taunted. “That’s the spirit!”

 

“As long as I shoot and hit you, you leave Noct and the others alone, right?” Prompto grimaced. “You leave all of us alone?”

“As long as I don’t miss either.” The other Prompto flashed a mocking grin. “But from this distance? You know we don’t miss from this near.”

“Not ‘we’.” The original felt his stomach twist into knots. “I know I won’t miss.”

“Good man.” Ruby red eyes glinted with malice. “Now let’s see if that’s true.”

 

“Let’s.” Prompto tightened the grip on his gun, and saw the other do the same.

“One…” The doppelganger mockingly sang.

“Two…” Prompto grit out.

“THREE!” Both yelled out, pulling their triggers.

 

BANG!

BANG!

 

One body crumpling to the floor, the other standing triumphantly over them.

Then nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“…mpto…ke…up…” Noctis’ voice called out to him.

“Mm…” Prompto turned away, shutting his eyes tighter.

 

“Come on, wake up kid.” Gladiolus was shaking him now, his grip firm.

“Do I haaaaave to?” The blond groaned, curling into a ball.

 

“Unless you wish to starve, then yes.” He could hear Ignis sigh from the other side of the room.

“Alright, alright.” Prompto rubbed his eyes lazily. “Can I at least take a shower first?”

 

“Hurry up, though.” Noctis teased. “Or we’ll eat your share.”

“I’m going, I’m going!” Prompto laughed as he ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

Once he was sure the others wouldn’t barge in, he took a quick look at his reflection in the mirror and smiled.

Last night was a real doozy, but he was glad it was over now.

 

“Now then…” He flashed himself a sardonic grin, red eyes glinting menacingly. “Let the games begin.”


	4. The Moans From the Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sewers aren’t exactly an ideal place to roam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citadel Worker!Reader POV

Every day, it was always the same scenery.

The same worn out walls, covered in moss and grime.

The same cracked pavement, sturdy under my feet.

The same winding tunnels, infested with daemons.

The same old me, trying to figure my way out of the Crestholm Channels.

That’s what they’re called now, at least as far as I can remember.

 

 

Those two men who were here last time never came back to tell me otherwise, definitely.

Maybe they got lost too?

It was really easy to get lost in this place, even without the daemons in the way.

That’s why even if they’d long stopped bothering me, I still couldn’t find my way out.

 

 

Every day, it was always the same bunch of thoughts.

Do I make a right or a left here?

Was I supposed to turn the corner two intersections ago?

Did I already go down this way?

After all these years, these tunnels still always managed to confuse me.

I didn’t have anything on me I could use to leave a permanent mark, sadly.

 

 

The day I woke up here, I had nothing but the clothes on my back.

There was a cellphone, but there was no signal.

The battery died on me shortly after too, so there wasn’t much light.

No food or water either, but I got used to that after a while.

 

 

Every day, it was always the same sounds ringing in my ears.

The gushing of the water from the city above.

The shrieks of the daemons as they roamed the tunnels.

The sound of sloshing as people made their way…

Wait.

That wasn’t a sound I heard every day.

 

 

“Aww, sewers? I knew I smelled something!”

 

Neither was that.

 

Hello? Anyone there?

 

“Uh, Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you hear that?”

“No…you okay, Prompto?”

 

One of them heard me!

Maybe they knew the way out!

 

Where did you guys come from?

Could you help me get out?

 

“See?! There it is again!”

”Can it, Prompto. I didn’t hear anything either.”

”But Gladio…”

 

Hey, I know you can hear me!

 

“I heard that one, Gladio.”

”Ha! See?”

”You don’t have to play along, Iggy.”

 

Oi! You four in black! Mind shutting up and helping me out?!

 

“…Okay, I heard that too. Noct?”

”Same here…let’s bail, guys. Cindy can wait one more night.”

 

What?

No, wait! Come back!

 

“Did it just get louder, or is that just my teeth chattering?”

“Both. Now let’s get the hell out of here.”

 

I said…

W A I T ! ! !

 

“Oh.Em.Gee. What IS that?!”

“The Citadel’s reception uniform? No, wait…they ain’t acting normal…”

“I-Ignis? A little info here!”

 

You have to help me get out of here!

 

“A ghoul, if memory serves. Undead who roam the earth due to many regrets.”

“First daemons, now zombies?!”

“They’re fundamentally different, Noct.”

 

What are you all talking about?!

 

“Wait, wasn’t there a Citadel employee who went missing three years ago?”

“Yes, but you don’t think this is them, do you, Ignis?”

 

I ’ M A L I V E ! ! !

 

“I won’t discount the possibility.”

“Damn…poor fella.”

“Only one thing we can do for them now, I guess.”

 

S H U T U P S H U T U P S H U T U P ! ! !  
S H U T U P A N D H E L P M E ! ! !

 

“Ow! Agreed. Let’s put them out of their misery.”

“Let’s!”

 

L E T M E O U T O F H E R E ! ! !


	5. The Ghost Train Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do any of you regularly take the train?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages: Gladiolus - 16 y/o | Iris - 11 y/o

Research papers were Gladiolus’ mortal enemy.

Not to say that he hated writing, of course. He wrote plenty since his fifth year of elementary school, from short poems to multi-chapter fanfictions based on King’s Knight. Hell, he even won creative writing competitions outside of the school.

But research papers? Filled with terms that could make anyone’s head spin unless you add about 100 citations?

Yeah, unless it was for History class…totally not Gladio’s thing.

Plus, there was the matter of him getting easily distracted by story ideas and researching things for those instead of what he needed for his coursework. The very reason why he decided to hunker down in the Citadel’s main library.

The filters set in place by the Crownsguard helped keep Gladio on track for the most part. They prevented him from searching for anything other than journals, newspapers (no comics, naturally) or anything regarding the history of Lucis.

His normally hard-ass teacher actually permitted them to choose their topic this time, as long as it was about technology and its drawbacks. Gladio immediately thought of a paper covering the train system in Insomnia, something the citizenry heavily relied on and would complain endlessly about when out of commission.

As if these guys didn’t know how to take the bus…or walk.

Just as Gladio typed in the word ‘trainwreck’ however, a certain headline caught his eye.

 

Orient Express: All Aboard to Hell?

 

His interest was piqued, admittedly. Even if it did come from a gossip rag. Clicking on the link, Gladio patiently waited until the article came into full view:

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Meteor Bulletin

 

For the younger residents of the Crown City, the Orient Express is nothing but one of many in a fleet used in an award-winning mystery novel. An admittedly perfect backdrop for a murder-revenge story.

 

But for many of the older commuters in Insomnia, that particular name means so much more.

 

The fleet, first presented to the media by owner and entrepreneur Thomas Bouc in 1974, was said to be the most luxurious of its time, each locomotive outfitted with five-star dining cars and hotel-like amenities.

 

However, what Bouc failed to account for amidst the expenses for comfort, were the actual safety and training protocols that came with the territory.

 

Many a train had crashed, gone off the rails, or simply disappeared since  
deployment in 1975. The worst of these accidents was the train wreck of October 1980, when the last of the fleet had gone off the rails and ended up careening into the nearby hospice. The tragic event resulted in over 500 casualties, including the engineer and Mr. Bouc himself.

 

Some say it was just truly one stroke of bad luck after the other that caused these incidents. Others believe it was the work of one of the many supernatural beings present in the city, attributed to the days of intense war between the nation and the Niflheim empire.

 

Whatever the reason may have been, all Crown City residents who had ridden the trains and managed to survive all seem to claim the same thing:

 

“The trains still exist.”

 

Many skeptics have dismissed their statements as ramblings crafted by deteriorating minds. However, spirit mediums and descendants of these citizens alike have corroborated these statements time and time again, each with a warning never to ride the 3:00 train by the LR Citadel Station, whether in the AM or PM.

 

While it may seem like hogwash, especially given the time period, many sources have indicated that those who have chosen to ignore those warnings and ridden the said trains were either never heard from again or have gone mad, giving detailed accounts of a place much like the legendary Etro’s domain.

 

So, dear reader, do you fancy a quick ride?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As soon as Gladiolus finished the article, he gave a disgruntled sigh and rubbed his temples. Haunted train, his ass. Here he thought he’d have something potentially good to add to that assignment, but…

 

*BE-BEEP* *BE-BEEP*

 

“Shit.” Gladio quickly turned off his phone’s alarm before turning to close the webpage. After making sure he would leave nothing behind, he made a mad dash for the door. He was supposed to pick up Iris today, dammit, and he didn’t want to be late.

As he made his way to the parking lot reserved for Crownsguard and Kingsglaive, he realized that his car was still in the shop. Cursing inwardly at that, he picked up the pace.

 

He could probably still make the 3:00 train if he hurried.


End file.
